OZ-13MSX1 Vayeate
The OZ-13MSX1 Vayeate (aka Vayeate) is a limited production offensive mobile suit, forcefully developed for OZ. The unit is featured in the anime Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, it was piloted by Trowa Barton and later by Lady Une. It was designed by Hajime Katoki. Technology & Combat Characteristics Whereas the OZ-13MSX2 Mercurius was designed as a defensive mobile suit, the Vayeate was designed primarily as an offensive unit. Both suits were designed to operate together, with one covering the other when in battle. The Vayeate, built from the same basic frame as its Mercurius twin, was armed only with a large beam cannon. This cannon was designed to provide a damaging blow almost equivalent to that of the XXXG-01W Wing Gundam's powerful buster rifle. To overcome the problem of the buster rifle's limited charge, the scientists designed a large energy collector, consisting primarily of a compact thermonuclear reactor and a particle accelerator. This provides the Vayeate's beam cannon, which is connected to the backpack by an energy cable, with a virtually limitless "ammunition" charge. The head of the Vayeate and its brother, Mercurius, mounts a cover that defends the sensors but limits the vision. A second unit controlled by Mobile Doll AI System was later built by White Fang. Armaments ;*Beam Cannon :A powerful Beam Cannon that was designed to give a devastating blow to its enemies, almost as effective as the buster rifle of the XXXG-01W Wing Gundam. It has an almost infinite "ammunition" charge due to the large energy collector mounted to back of the Vayeate. It is one of the few weapons powerful enough to melt through Gundanium Alloy. Special Equipment & Features ;*Beam Generator :This external energy generator serves to power the Vayeate's beam cannon. Its cover opens to dissipate the heat produced when energy production is at its peak. ;*Self-Destruct System ;*Mobile Doll AI System History While the five Gundam pilots were fighting on Earth to defeat the OZ and the Alliance forces, the scientists who created their mobile suits were captured by OZ and forced to work on next generation mobile suits capable of putting an end to the Gundam pilots' activities. The five scientists set to work and came up with a pair of mobile suit designs - the OZ-13MSX1 Vayeate and the OZ-13MSX2 Mercurius. The Vayeate was piloted by Gundam pilot Trowa Barton under disguise, whose combat data was recorded to be used for the Virgo's AI control system. Later in AC 195, another Vayeate would be built by White Fang alongside the Mercurius as a pair of mobile dolls. Shortly after their completion the two mobile dolls were launched to intercept and destroy Hilde Schbeiker who had stolen important data from the battleship Libra. The machines would have succeeded in the mission if not for the intervention of Duo Maxwell piloting his XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell who managed to destroy both mobile dolls. Variants ;*OZ-13MSX1B-S Vayeate Suivant Gallery OZ-13MSX1 Vayeate Front View Lineart.jpg|Line art - front view 7633981950 9dbe6f44c4 o.jpg|Line art with Beam Cannon deployed 217px-Vayeate_Profile.png|Vayeate as featured in SD Gundam G Generation World/Overworld Screen shot 2011-03-12 at 11.49.42 PM 2.png|On-screen CG display of Vayeate (from Gundam Wing TV series) g-3-vayeate.jpg|Vayeate shoots at G-3 Gundam (from Gundam Build Fighters Try TV series) vayeate-serpent.png|Vayeate in Serpent's color scheme (GBFT) Gunpla VayeateBox.jpg|1/144 Original OZ-13MSX1 Vayeate (1995): box art OZ-13MSX1 Vayeate - Boxart.jpg|1/144 Original OZ-13MSX1 Vayeate (Re-issue; 2000): box art Action Figures RobotDamashii_oz-13msx1-oz-13msx2_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "OZ-13MSX1 Vayeate & OZ-13MSX2 Mercurius" double set (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2013): package front view Notes and Trivia *Vayeate's motif is derived from the Fujin, the Japanese God of the Wind. *In Episode 20, a computer monitor displaying the characteristics of the Vayeate identifies it as possessing a movable frame - a technology previously seen in Universal Century works beginning with Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam. *A different shot in the same scene identifies its armor(known to be Gundanium alloy) as "carbon ceramic armor", and the primary components of its beam generator backpack as a thermonuclear reactor surrounded by a Minovsky Particle Accelerator - all of which also hearkens back to the Universal Century *The Vayeate is similar to the MS-05L Zaku I Sniper Type as both use an back mounted external generator to power their beam weapon. *In Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Endless Duel, Vayeate is piloted by Lady Une. Reference External Links *OZ-13MSX1 Vayeate on MAHQ.net